Switched
by lizzle333
Summary: Between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi is the one who is the more responsible and therefore, the one who constantly takes care of Oikawa. However, when Iwaizumi gets too sick to care for himself, the roles get switched. Can Oikawa take the pressure?


Iwaizumi Hajime was a mother. Almost. He didn't have any children that he has fathered (he hasn't ever touched a female) nor had he adopted any. He was more of babysitter or caretaker. He has spent his entire life looking after and caring for one person. Oikawa Tooru. Ever since their first meeting, Oikawa had been crying about his scrapped knee, Iwaizumi felt compelled to take care of the idiot. At first, he hated his new role and didn't understand how one person could be so stupid, but then he grew close with the boy across the street. He began to see the deepest layers of Oikawa and understood him. He soon came to enjoy his parenting role, although he would never admit it out loud. Now, when Oikawa burst into his room, claiming he couldn't sleep because he didn't want aliens to abduct him, Iwaizumi let him into his bed with minimal grumbling and let the boy curl up against him. When Oikawa was sick, Iwaizumi was the one who made soup and forced medicine down Oikawa's throat. This was how it always had been.

...

Iwaizumi coughed into his arm as he trekked to school, squinting his eyes as his head throbbed with every step.

"Iwa-chan, are you okay?" Oikawa asked, concern tinging his voice.

"I'm fine dumbass. Leave me alone." Iwaizumi spat back.

Oikawa shrunk away, knowing his friend was not okay, but he also know not to mess with Iwaizumi when he was in one of his moods.

The two made it to school and Iwaizumi collapsed at his desk, burying his head in his arms. Oikawa wasn't quite sure what to do. he reached his hand out and retracted it, thinking better of touching Iwaizumi right now. The teacher walked in and saw Iwaizumi slumped at his desk and Oikawa standing above him with a confused look.

"Is he okay?" the teacher asked.

Oikawa shook his head, hoping that the silence wouldn't give away that he was ratting Iwaizumi out.

"Iwaizumi!" the teacher bellowed.

Iwaizumi shot up, quickly grabbing his head shortly thereafter.

"Yes." he winced.

"Go home. You can't learn in that condition and you will get us all sick. Oikawa, take him home and make sure he gets better. I will write you two official excuses for school and volleyball practice."

Oikawa secretly did a happy dance, excited that he got to skip school. However, he was a little bumbed about missing volleyball practice, but one look at his friend's unusually pale face was enough motivation for him to take a break and make sure his ace got better.

"Let's go Iwa-chan." Oikawa said, helping Iwaizumi into his jacket. The two left the building and Iwaizumi only seemed to be getting worse. His eyes drooped and he began to cough more. Oikawa was beginning to worry they wouldn't make it to Iwaizumi's house.

Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the Iwaizumi household. He helped Iwaizumi into pajamas, the light blue volleyball ones Oikawa had gotten Iwaizumi for his birthday last year. He tucked Iwaizumi into bed and then froze. Now what? He had never had to take care of anyone before, let alone someone who was sick and not getting better.

"You don't know what to do." Iwaizumi stated.

"Yes I do! I'm going to get stuff to make you feel better!" Oikawa exclaimed before leaving the room and marching downstairs to the desktop computer. He puled up the Internet browser and type in "how to treat someone who is sick." this was terrible thing for him to search. he came up with stuff from how to treat chicken pox to HPV and everything in between. He really hoped Iwaizumi didn't have HPV.

"I knew it." Oikawa heard as he felt Iwaizumi's chin rest on his head.

"Iwa-chan! Get back in bed! You'll get worse!" Oikawa said hastily.

"Go into the pantry and the instant chicken noodle soup, directions are on the can, and then go to the cabinet and get some Tylenol, pretty red bottle, with a glass of water." Iwaizumi directed, voice hoarse.

Oikawa huffed and did as he was told, making sure Iwaizumi went back to his bed in the process. Oikawa brought the items up to Iwaizumi's room, a pout on his face. Why can't Iwaizumi just let Oikawa take care of him for once in his life?!

Oikawa handed Iwaizumi the items. Iwaizumi took the pill and handed Oikawa the glass. He began eating the soup, pausing occasionally to cough. Suddenly, Oikawa had an idea. He bolted over to hid backpack and rummaged around in the front pocket until he pulled out a small bag full of what looked like wrapped candies.

"These are the cough drops you gave me last time I was sick." Oikawa explained to Iwaizumi as he handed him on of the drops.

"Thanks Oikawa." Iwaizumi said, giving his friend a genuine smile.

Oikawa felt his heart speed up. he can do something right for his friend. When the soup was finished, Oikawa took the dishes downstairs. Oikawa wasted no time in going back up stairs. He found Iwaizumi laying in his bed, fast asleep. Oikawa smiled and look over Iwaizumi. His eyes traced the other boy's unusually soft face and rumpled black hair. Oikawa noticed that the top half of Iwaizumi's body was exposed. He walked over and pulled up the bed sheets, tucking them under Iwaizumi's chin.

After this, Oikawa realized he was utterly bored. Was Iwaizumi this bored when he had to take care of him? Oikawa tried to find something to do, he played on his phone, he stretched, and tossed volleyball to himself. He had now resorted to rolling around on the ground and mentally groaning. Why was this so boring?!

For a second, the thought crossed his mind that it would be better if he was in bed, sleeping with Iwaizumi. Instead of blowing of the thought like always, Oikawa let it in, turning it over in his mind and contemplating how soft Iwaizumi's skin was, or how warm it was next to him. Oikawa soon found himself laying on the floor, air-cuddling an imaginary Iwaizumi. When the invisible Iwaizumi kissed him Oikawa on the head, Oikawa accidentally giggled "Iwa-chan!"

"What? Iwaizumi grunted from the bed.

Oikawa sat straight up and looked at Iwaizumi, who was staring at him groggily.

"You're up?!" Oikawa asked.

"Yes." Iwaizumi replied. "What do you want?"

Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed and his face contracted with embarrassment. He felt his face turn bright red.

"What's wrong with you? Fantasizing about me again?" Iwaizumi teased.

Oikawa felt tears sting his eyes at the "joke."

"I'm going to get you a cold washcloth." Oikawa said, running out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall.

He closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet, chocking back his tears. Iwaizumi was so insensitive, even though Oikawa knew it was all his fault. If he didn't have these thoughts or feelings, nothing like this would happen. He was pathetic and useless he couldn't even take care of his sick friend.

Oikawa heard a knock on the door.

"Oikawa open up." Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa didn't answer. The door opened and Oikawa realized he had forgotten to lock the door. He turned his back to Iwaizumi and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Oikawa what's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Nothing." Oikawa replied.

"Bull feces. Tell me what's actually going on."

"You don't get it Iwa-chan! I can't tell you so easily. You don't know what you do to me or how you make me feel! You can't understand any of it!" Oikawa exclaimed, tears streaking his face. "And now you make fun of me while all of this is happening and I can't take it. In case you were wondering, yes, I was fantasizing about you!"

Oikawa stopped talking as soon as he realized what he had said. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a confused expression that shortly turned into one of comprehension. oikawa wanted to curl up and die.

"You probably hate me now, so I'm going to leave." Oikawa mumbled, getting up.

However, Oikawa was stopped. As soon as he stoop up Iwaizumi's lips were on his. Oikawa was shocked, but luckily instincts kicked in and he kissed back. Oikawa felt like crying again for a whole different reason.

When Iwaizumi pulled back, he wrapped Oikawa in a hug, resting his head on the setter's shoulder.

"Idiot. You think I don't fantasize about you? You're perfect. It would be hard not to." Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa couldn't believe his ears. Iwaizumi fantasized about him? Oikawa wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him tightly.

"Now, can we go back? I'm still tired." Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa nodded and they went back into Iwaizumi's room, hand in hand. Iwaizumi hopped into bed, holding up the covers for Oikawa to get in. Oikawa smiled happily as he pranced over to the bed and jumped in, snuggling against Iwaizumi's chest. It was better than he imagined, and when Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's head, he couldn't help but giggle "Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi smiled and held Oikawa tighter. Soon the two drifted off to sleep.

...

Iwaizumi woke up, stretching his limbs out. Oikawa sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Better?" Oikawa asked.

"Much!" Iwaizumi replied, smiling.

Oikawa coughed before saying "Good because I think you gave it to me."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"At least I know how to take care of sick people."

That comment earned a pout from Oikawa. Iwaizumi ruffle Oikawa's hair and leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek.

"You missed." Oikawa stated, leaning up and kissing Iwaizumi's lips.

he then wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's torso, causing them to fall back on the bed for cuddle round two.


End file.
